DUTY
by astha22
Summary: See the morning of the fateful night which changed Carlisle Cullen's life forever... A night that made him...a monster? Or something else?


_**DUTY**_

_**Author's Note: - I have nicked my hand on a really sharp tomato knife (lost a quarter cup full of blood…boohoo),and am typing this with one hand. So please be kind. Am going out of town for about a week. This is just a little tidbit for you guys till then. After that, I will be seriously back in action, including that sequel Chapter 2 for SEM that twilightprincess45 asked for.**_

The sun streamed through the large windows, illuminating the large hand-made crucifix above the four-poster bed. The person in the bed stirred, then fell asleep again, with the covers pulled up to his blonde head.

The silence was disturbed when a young page, hardly eighteen, opened the door and sauntered in. He mercilessly threw off the covers from the protesting man in the bed, and said in an exasperating singsong voice, "Good morrow, Carlisle. The sun is up and your father awaits your company at the table to break his fast."

Carlisle rubbed his sleepy brilliant blue eyes. "Remind me, Patrick. Are you my page or am I yours?"

The insolent lad grinned. Then, motioning to the simple cotton night-shirt and trousers Carlisle wore, he asked, "Are you going to go downstairs in that?"

Carlisle had no time to answer as the heavy wooden doors opened again, and his mother slipped in.

"_Mother!_" the young man snatched the covers from his giggling page. "I am not dressed for female company!"

Mrs. Cullen simply looked her blushing son up and down, and remarked. "And a very pleasant morning to you too, son. Besides," she added at his unintelligible reply, "you are clothed enough."

"But—"

"You come from my own body, son. Be modest elsewhere." With that final remark, she settled down on his bed. "Now. Your father wishes me to talk to you."

"About what topic?" said the lad in a wary voice. He stood up, still blushing slightly, and allowed Patrick to put his cloak on.

"Miss Kinstone."

Carlisle couldn't actually stop the groan that left his lips. "I do not wish to marry her, mother. She… is wrong for me. I suspect some medical condition which has ruined her brains. Please understand me, I—"

"I do understand you. But your father doesn't."

"I'm surprised and shocked to the core of my heart," said Patrick sarcastically, earning a glare each from the other two occupants of the room. He promptly tried to disappear into the background again. Failing horribly, he fled the room. Anyone in the parish would tell you that Mrs. Cullen had a feisty temper.

"Carlisle," said his mother, trying to bring his attention back to her. "You are three-and-twenty. You should marry. It's high time."

"Yes mother. I understand. But… instead of a _suitable_ woman, with a _suitable_ dowry can I not marry someone I love? Or like, in the least? Someone who does not smother giggles behind her hand when I open my mouth to speak?"

His mother sighed. "Do you realize what my problem is? I love you too much. And it doesn't help that you're right. I once wanted the same for myself, but… reality triumphs all youthful dreams, my lad."

She turned to leave, then remembered another matter to be discussed. "You are to go out with the townsfolk again tonight. Hunt the demons you think live under the streets."

"But—"

"This time your father will not accompany you. I have asked him for that."

"Why?"

His mother's smile was more of a grimace. "He sees demons where there are none. You, my son, see humans in demons. May the Lord be with you tonight Carlisle, and show you the way."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: - Admit it. Doctor Carlisle Cullen is the most humane doctor you have ever seen. Not to mention the most beautiful. Yes, beautiful, not handsome. Do you think he DID marry for love? And do you think god did SHOW HIM THE WAY? Tell me in a review.**_

_**If I did not properly adhere to cannon, let me know how to improve. Also, the language should have been older, regarding the time, and I could have done so with a bit more effort, but then you wouldn't be able to enjoy it so much with the Old English dictionary in your lap. :)**_


End file.
